Guilt, Remorse, Sorrow, Pain, Saddness, Dark
by Izayaaa-Chaaaaaan
Summary: My first Songfic using Time of Dying by Three Days Grace... It is a Sasunaru... Suicide warning. Dont like Yaoi Shonen Ai dont read...nuff said. Sasuke defeats Orochimaru, but deals with great pain. He looks back at his life. The sees Naruto again


_**Time of Dying**_

_**Three Days Grace**_

_**Songfic**_

_**Sasunaru **_

Sasuke just finished a long, hard, and painful battle with the man who'd trained him for the past 3 years. Orochimaru had finally tried to take his body for himself so he could keep on living. Sasuke won the battle, but he was badly injured. The snake like man laid across the room from him, with a kusanagi blade stabbed through his cold heart.

_**On the ground I lay**_

_**Motionless in pain**_

Sasuke collapsed to the cold, bloody floor he was on. He turned his head to glare at the corpse angrily. The movements made him feel sharp pains everywhere. He was surprised he had been able to move at all.

_**I can see my life**_

_**Flashing before my eyes**_

_**Dare I fall asleep**_

_**Is this all a dream**_

Sasuke eventually passed out from the pain. He had flash backs of his former life. He saw the younger him, back when he was happy. He was with a certain blond, whiskered, blue eyed, orange wearing shinobi.

_**Wake me up**_

_**I'm living a nightmare**_

_I can't go back to that time. I left Konoha and everyone I knew. And worse, I ruined "Him"_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

Sasuke became determined to see his dobe one last time.

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_I'm not going to die yet. Not here, and not now. I will only allow 'him' to kill me, or even just to see me die. Please come and find me, hurry up._

_**I feel alive**_

_I'm happiest when I'm here with you. _

_**When you're beside me**_

_Let me die with a smile on my face. Please, it's my only wish._

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_I'll stay alive long enough for you to find me, I'm losing my patience. I miss you._

_**In my time of dying**_

_I want to leave my pathetic life._

_**On this bed I lay**_

_**Losing everything**_

_I've lost so much blood. You need to hurry, or else I'll already be gone._

_**I can see my life**_

_**Passing me by**_

_**Was it all too much**_

_**Or just not enough**_

Sasuke had another set of flashbacks. The first one was when Naruto and him were still together. They were kissing.

"I love you" The younger Sasuke said, just inches away from Naruto's face.

"I love you too," The blond responded.

"I promise, I will never leave you," Sasuke said reassuringly. _Was I able to break our bond? _Sasuke thought as a new flashback started to fade in over the old one. It was the whole valley of the end incident. _Will he actually be able to kill me? _He thought as he watched the younger him hurt Naruto both emotionally and physically.

_**Wake me up**_

"Please get up," he heard someone sob. Sasuke slowly opened his eyes to see who was crying over him.

_**I'm living a nightmare**_

_Why won't this pain just end?_

_**I will not die (I will not die)**_

Sasuke woke up to see a whiskered blond boy crying aver his body. He quickly realized that he had been taken to a hospital room.

_**I will survive**_

_**I will not die**_

"Naruto, why do you try to help me? I tried to kill you." Sasuke had to ask.

_**I'll wait here for you**_

"Because I love you, Sasuke," Naruto choked out.

_**I feel alive**_

"Then kill me. End me of this misery,"

_**When you're beside me**_

"Naruto, I love you too. And that's why I want you to be the one to kill me,"

_**I will not die**_

Naruto started crying even harder than before.

_**I'll wait here for you**_

"No you idiot! I waited for you to wake up…Waited for you to come back."

_**In my time of dying**_

"But, I've only caused you pain,"

_**I will not die**_

"I've caused you pain as well,"

_**I'll wait here for you**_

"No you didn't. I hurt you. You've never caused me any pain, none at all," Sasuke always thought of Naruto possessing a pure soul.

_**I feel alive**_

_**When you're beside me**_

Naruto lied down on his side to face Sasuke on the bed. Their faces being only about 5 or 6 inches apart from each others'.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

"Sasuke, please stop talking like this. If you die… I'll kill myself,"

_**In my time of dying**_

_**I will not die**_

Sasuke widened his eyes as he felt his own warm, salty tears, fall down his cheeks. He quietly sat up and started to shuffle through the sobbing blonde's hair.

_**I'll wait here for you**_

Sasuke made Naruto sit up, and once he did, the brunette pulled the blond in for a kiss.

_**I will not die**_

_**When you're beside me**_

While the boys' lips were together, Sasuke reached for Naruto's Kunai from his pocket.

_**I will not die**_

_**I'll wait here for you**_

_**In my time of dying**_

Sasuke broke away from the kiss. He was still crying, but he was able to get a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry Naruto, but please don't follow me." He said as he positioned the knife towards his heart.

"I love you Naruto. I just hurt you far too much." Naruto made an effort to try to snatch the kunai out of Sasuke's hands, but he failed. Sasuke pulled the knife into his chest, he let out a scream of pain, but the pain soon went away as he stopped breathing. Naruto pulled out the knife, and embraced the corpse. He felt the red ooze come out of the wound, but Naruto didn't care. Naruto pulled away to look at Sasuke's face, which had a slight grin residing on it. The blond boy kissed the Uchiha's cold cheeks, he pushed the body back into a laying position, and rested his head on the motionless body as he shed all of his tears.

Owari

Yes I know this was very angsty. And when I wrote this I actually started crying. I dunno how I was able to come up with this… but I hope you guys at least liked it… This is my first Songfic.


End file.
